fallenworldstcgfandomcom-20200215-history
Player's Guide
Welcome to Fallen Worlds Online Well, you have just signed up and created a new account. Now what? For starters its probably best to familiarise yourself with this short guide so that you know the basics of the game. You will find all your account details; profile, cards, decks etc in the Profile menu above. Go take a look at your starting collection... Impressive eh? You will have a good selection of common, uncommon and a few rare cards to begin with and get more as you play. Sounds good? Go to the Lobby and there you can meet other players for chat and arranging a game, although you could always start with a training bot? Oh, and we have also given you some coins to help buy more cards! Card Layout Card Types Note: '''You can't have more than 4 of any card of the same name in your deck. Game Terms '''DECK: This is your stack of cards for playing Fallen Worlds. Before each game the deck is shuffled and laid face down in view of all players. During the game new cards are drawn from the top of the deck, but not disclosed to your opponents. Each player may have no more than five of each card in their deck and must have at least 40 cards in their deck in order to play GRAVEYARD: Whenever a card is destroyed or killed during the game it is stored away in a growing pile of cards known as the Graveyard. Cards cannot be drawn from the Graveyard during the game unless allowed by other cards in play. DICE: We use a six-sided die for playing Fallen Worlds; commonly referred to as a D6. The Fallen Worlds online version of the game randomly generates such rolls for you. HAND: This term refers to the collection of cards held in your hand during game play, typically of no more than seven cards. CAPITAL: Each player begins with 20 Capital points, representing the overall strength and economy of their capital base. If their Capital is reduced to zero the economy collapses, their supporters flee and their enemies take over. Simply, they have lost. RESOURCES: This represents the facilities and stock at the disposal of the player. They are spent in exchange for deploying cards and/or using card abilities. DESTROYED: A card that is Destroyed is not damaged at all, but is removed from the game entirely and will not be available in the Graveyard. SACRIFICED: Whenever you are called on to Sacrifice a card, the chosen card is sent to your graveyard. You cannot sacrifice any creature or scenario that is already dead (zero or less Health) or destroyed. DISCARDED: A discard card is removed from your hand either by exceeding the maxium hand size limit, by events or abilities and sent directly to your graveyard. KILLED: A creature or scenario with zero Health remaining at the begining of your turn is killed as sent directly to your graveyard. Game Types PvP GAMES: One member will create a game, while another will join. The game is typically played using the members own decks and the winner of the game is awarded Community points and possibly coins, so long as at least four turns have passed. BATTLE BOTS: A game against the computer controller bots with which to test your skills. As with PvP games the winner will be rewarded with Community points and possibly coins. (you can only earn up to 11 coins per day against the Battle Bot) WARNING! If you start a new game whilst already engaged in a PvP game, that game will be forfeited. Starting Game: ' The game will wait for both players to be active and once so, it will pass the first turn to a random player (In bot games the players always starts first). '''Draw Hand: ' Each player draws the top five cards from their Deck at the beginning of the game. '''CARD LOCKING: Whenever a creature is declared as an Attacker the creature and all its attached cards (the stack) is locked. This indicates that the cards in the stack cannot be used against until they are unlocked. Some abilities may also force the stack to be locked when they are used. Abilities that lock cannot be used by a creature or scenario that is already locked. PHASE 1 - RESOURCE CYCLE Resources (Res) represent the facilities and stock at the disposal of the player. They are spent in exchange for deploying cards and/or using card abilities. For example, deploying a small creature card may cost , but a larger creature may cost considerably more. At the beginning of each turn a players Resource pool is first emptied and they receive fresh resources of between 1 and 3 points (or 1 and 6 for an epic game). These resources are part of a Resources Cycle that provides for the first turn, for the second, for the third, for the fourth and so on. During this phase all cards are also Unlocked. Every Scenario you have in play will give you +1 during the Resource phase of your turn. The cogs will have different colors according to how they were gained; for the cycle, from attachment cards, from creatures and from scenarios Healing: Any injured or damaged creature deployed by the player will heal one Hp in this phase. There are some cards that will also provide additional healing, such as those with the Heal ability, and those cards can only be used during this phase. Scenarios do not heal. Draw:'''The player now draws a new card from their Deck into their hand. At the end of the complete turn the player can hold no more than seven cards and must discard all cards over this limit. If the player cannot draw a card (their deck is empty) they will lose one Capital point. PHASE 2 - DEPLOY The player may now put as many cards from their hand into play as they wish, paying the Res of each card before it can be deployed. If the player does not have enough Res available the card cannot be deployed. Each card displays their Res requirement on a black orb in the upper left corner. Only one Scenario can be deployed each turn. PHASE 3 - COMBAT The player may declare any number of their creatures as attackers, although creatures deployed in the same turn cannot attack, unless otherwise allowed. The opposing player must then declare which of their creatures will be defending. The defending creature cards are lined up against the attacking creatures at any ratio the player wishes. There is no limit to how many defending creatures can line up against a single attacker. Although, a defender cannot line up against more than one attacker, unless otherwise allowed. '''Card Effects: Some cards have additional effects that only occur when extra Resources are paid. This value is given in the cards description alongside the effect. These effects can be played during any phase of either players turn but can only be used once per turn, unless otherwise explained on the card. Unchallenged Creatures: The attacking player may reposition any of their unchallenged creatures to aid their allies or give them one of two new objectives; Raid or Scenario. On a Raid the creature breaks through the opponents defences into their capital and the opponent loses an amount of Capital equal to the damage of the raiding creature. If a creature attacks a Scenario instead of Raiding the combat will occur in the same way as against a creature. If a scenario is reduced to zero Health it is destroyed and placed in the opponents graveyard. Rolling Outcome: ''' Once all attackers and defenders are declared it is time to determine the outcome of the battle. For each set of creatures both players must subtract their rating from their opponent's rating. This number is then added to a value of 4 to give the minimum number required on a D6 to successfully hit. For example, a creature with an Attack value of 3 attacking an opponent with a Defence of 4 would require a 5+ on the D6 to successfully hit - The 3 is subtracted from the 4 giving a +1 modifier. This is then added to the base roll of 4, therefore raising the roll required to 5. If the attacker had an Attack rating of 6 the minimum roll required to hit would be 2 or more. A roll of a 6 is always a hit and a roll of a 1 is always a miss regardless of the combat capabilities of the opponents. Creatures/Scenarios with an Attack rating of zero (0) cannot attack at all. Creatures that successfully hit inflict an amount of damage equal to their after applying any modifiers from other cards. The of the opponent is then reduced by this amount. An example chart showing the minimum required to hit is given below. '''EVENT CARDS: These cards can be played during any phase of either players turn, unless restricted on the card description. When an Event card is played the game will pause for 10 seconds to allow time for countering cards and effects. It is also possible to ignore an Event should you want to. PHASE 4 - RESOLUTION All damage determined in combat is now applied to the creatures and the results of any Raids are applied. Any card reduced to zero or less Hp at the end of this phase is removed from play. As both creatures typically attack each other simultaneously it is possible for both to be defeated. All temporary attribute modifications are also removed at the end of this phase prior to the start of the next turn. Discard: If a player has eight or more cards in their hand at this phase they must discard enough cards to reduce their hand to seven before they can continue.TIMEOUT: Each player only has a limited amount of time to play each phase (Resources, Deploy etc), which is no more than 3 minutes. After 2 minutes have passed the player will receive a warning and after a further minute they will forfeit the game. If the game has been played for at least four turns the opponent will be awarded the win. The player forfeiting the game will alway receive a negative point. Community Points A members Community Points shows their level of interaction within our little part of the internet and is based upon the number and type of completed games, their forum posts, marketplace transactions, votes and store purchases. This determines a members Level and the higher the level the more access you will gain to certain features of the site: higher level bots and custom games for example. *Playing a PvP Game = 20 CP *Playing a Bot Game = 2+ CP *You receive a vote on your Card Review = 10 CP *Sell, Buy or Trade a card in the Marketplace = 3 CP *Make a post in the Forum (logic applies) = 1 CP *Get an Achievement = up to 500 CP Fallen Worlds is all about the community, you that is! We want more players, more games, more interaction and ultimately more enjoyment for all involved. So dive right in and have some fun! Elo Ranking The Elo rating system is a method for calculating the relative skill levels of players and is used throughout the online gaming industry. All new players will begin with an Elo of 1000 which will increase or decrease depending on their gaming success. In each battle you have a chance of gaining or losing an amount Elo according to the different ratings between both players. Each game will award a +10/-10 Elo, which is also increased or decrease by 1 point for every 50 points in Elo difference, with a minimum win/loss of 5 points and a maximum win/loss of 20 points. For example, 1000 Elo vs 1100 Elo; 1000 Elo rated player would get +12 points for a win and -8 for a loss, while the 1100 Elo rated player would get +8 for a win and -12 for a loss.